A New Reign
by elfofdeath
Summary: A prompt fic for the Prince and the Heiress A song fic based on the Buu Saga read inside for credits. Rated T


A New Reign:

Prompt for the Princess and the heiress

Rating T

Lyrics from Devin Townsend's 'A new reign.' feat Anneke Van Giersbergen

album- Z2 -SKY BLUE

watch?v=BEKd6fzmGE0

 _ **Bold/ itali**_ c= lyrics

 _Italic:_ thoughts

 _ **Reign far from the river,**_

 _ **Reign far from the garden, oh…**_

It was meant to be a day like any other day, it was meant to a reunion with everyone she held dear she had no idea of the horrors that would unfold.

…..

7 years had passed since Cell's defeat and a lot had happened during them, Bulma Briefs sat in her bedroom yawning thinking about all the changes. Gohan was now a teenager going to high-school, Gohan had a little brother who was best friends with her son Trunks, Krillin had gotten married and the two had a little girl. Although she remembered how jealous she had been had at that wedding, she remembered that pain of watching her friends once again get married before her. However when she caught 18's bouquet she knew then it was her turn next to be married.

She had taken care of the bouquet like her mother had taught her, but at this time of year the flowers were beginning to wilt in her room, she watched a pink petal drop from the the flowers as Vegeta return from the shower, she frowned in frustrating toward him, 7 years and still no proposal.

" You should start getting ready. You were the one that insisted I compete in this stupid Earth tournament." Vegeta comments roughly

Bulma stood now from the bed and turned her attention away from the flowers, it was to early to argue and she was to lost in her own thoughts. Bulma wondered why after all this time the Saiyan Prince hadn't asked her to marry him. She walked to the shower as she knew it not liked she hinted about such things, she made no secrets about marriage and making everything they shared official. It wasn't as if the Prince didn't love her or Trunks, he just seemed to trapped by something that stopped him moving on from from his past and he wouldn't share what it was with her.

 _ **He won't suffer  
I'm underwater  
I'll hold you**_

 **So while you cry, my love  
I never wanted sorrow or pain  
Yet here we are again!**

Bulma knew he'd made progress since Future Trunks had arrived and had departed, but she knew deep down he still resented her for ' trapping' him here with a son and she knew that was why he wouldn't marry her. She moved her hands through her short blue hair as she left the shower and finally started to get ready.

" Today will be good though,not only do I get to see my Prince fight again, I also get to see Trunks fight. " She joyfully expressed " I heard Gohan and Goten are going to fight as well , who should I cheer for? My cute nephews or my little son and my pain in the ass partner?" She joked lightly

She saw Vegeta's agitated look as he folded his arms and turned away, she off course heard him mutter.

" You should be cheering for me and Trunks , I'll wipe the floor with all of them."

Bulma smugly smirked as she stood up and pulled him close to her lips.

" Pff off course I'll cheer for you both, maybe I'll get to see a father and son match."

She kissed him and gave him a playful wink as she back away, she saw she had left lipstick on his lips and she noticed his deep blush.

" I'll go see if Trunks is ready, maybe you should rub my lipstick off of your lips darling." She laughed playfully

She walked out the room, Vegeta put his bare hand to his face wiping her lipstick off, he stood for a moment frozen as he looked to the wilting flowers.

' _I would give you this world to marry you, but I can't I am not worthy of you or Trunks.'_

 _ **He won't suffer,  
I'm underwater  
I'll hold you.**_

They picked everyone of their friends up in the Capsule 'plane, it was good to see everyone again as it had been awhile since she'd seen everyone.

She saw how much Goten looked like Goku and how much maron had growing. Gohan talked in the plane about all the Saiyans not showing off the Super Saiyan form and everyone agreed on it. Bulma noted how easily Vegeta gave into her commands these days, a scolding from her and he simply smiles and gives in to her warning.

' It's so unlike him.'

…

She looked at his black eyes as her little brother stood before him, Goku was back for the day and it was this that set off all the events that would change her and him forever.

…

She didn't jump to Goku this time, she merely watched him from afar, she felt an old anger build, he'd taken old frustrated words to heart and used them to stay dead, Chi-Chi blamed her too for Goku staying dead, but it wasn't her fault. Vegeta watched Goku too feeling an old hate building inside of him, his eyes met Bulma's and felt jealously toward Goku.

The prideful warrior knew that a piece of Bulma's heart belonged to the man she called brother, she had more faith in that third class warrior then him, he knew that woman would cheer for him inside, why did he have to come back life now? Vegeta felt that chance to show that man his strength coming forward, the two would clash and Vegeta prove himself as the first class warrior Prince he once was.

Goku put his newly met son down and walked toward Bulma and smiled at her. Bulma folded her arms and turned away from her younger brother.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked confused

"You used me as an excuse to stay dead and your wife blamed me for it." Bulma replied annoyed

Goku rubbed his head as he felt Goten grab his leg as he didn't want to be from his father's side after seeing him for the first time.

Still he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Don't stay angry at me, I am only here for the day and if my best friend is still angry after today then I'll be sad in the afterlife" Goku sweetly called out

"Then be sad, you made me sad for seven years." Bulma replied gently

Goku frowned in a child like way and toward his friend and noticed Vegeta's look toward him an asd he picked Goten up into his arms and simply kissed Bulma's head.

"I'm sorry I made you sad." Goku softly replied "Come on Bulma, come with me and Goten for some food before the tournament begins." Goku suggested lightly

Bulma smiled at Goku as he pushed her away and she felt herself forgiving him as easily as she had hated him, she turned her head and saw Vegeta eyeing her up a little but sh simply smiled at hi and mimed

"I'll see you later."

…

Bulma was a little disappointed by the fact adults and children were in different division at the World's Martial Arts Tournament, although she thought it was a good idea as well, Bulma knelt down to Trunks level as she needed to have word with him.

" Now Trunks the only person in your division that is strong is like you is Goten. The others do not have powers like you two so restrain your strength against anyone who is normal." Bulma explained in a clam manner.

Trunks nodded at his mother obedient, he felt her kiss his head and he ran off to get changed, Vegeta was about to join him when Bulma poked his chest.

" Same to you as well." Bulma warned strongly

He took her hand and stared into her blue eyes and give her a stoic reply

" The only one I'll waste my strength on is Kakarot."

Bulma sighed at him and shakes her head a little knowing he had something to prove, but she yelled.

" You and Trunks will win your divisions and then I'll make you propose to me just like Goku did back then for Chi-Chi."

He ignored her this time and she walked to her seat which Yamacha had been saving for her and Chi-Chi. It had taken them a long time to become just good friends, but Bulma valued Yamacha's friendship these days. She took her seat and waited in anticipation for the fights to begin

…

Bulma jumped up in joy as Trunks won the junior division, she stuck her tongue out at Chi-Chi.

" Heh I knew Trunks would win." Bulma boasted proudly

" Trunks cheated to win unlike my Goten." Chi-Chi replied sourly

" He did not cheat." Bulma yelled insulted

Yamacha who was sat between them put his hands up between them.

" Calm down you two. They both fought valiantly, Trunks just happened to win this time." Yamacha calmly explains

" Off course you'd defend Bulma." Chi-Chi sulked

Yamacha simply took a drink and rubbed his head.

" I'm not defending anyone." Yamacha replied gently

" Just ignore her Yamacha, she thinks just because you and I used to date that you have some kind of bias toward me."

Yamacha laughed nervous and kicked back relaxing as he waited to watch his friends fight again.

Bulma seemed as excited about the matches as well, she would cheer for Vegeta like she had used to cheer for him, but he never gave her a reason to be prideful in his fighting skills. He had accepted her love of Vegeta a long time ago, he had to admit she seemed happier with him then she had been with him.

…

Unknowing forces were at work, the pull of good and evil in balance. If only they had listened, if only pride and jealously had not over took him.

He felt reborn, he felt his silly emotions for a foolish woman and a unneeded son fade from him. He felt loathing within him once more, he felt like how he used to feel be before that woman wormed her way into mind. He tilted his head to the crowd feeling his need to kill the filth rise, he would end what he started when he first came to Earth.

He raised his gloved hand and an old familiar sinister smile appeared on his face, he fires his Ki into the crowd killing thousands of people He had no care of who he hit, he didn't care that if not for Yamacha pulling his lover out the way then she would of been hit by his Ki, he cared nothing about nothing but fighting Kakarot again.

Bulma stood panting as Yamacha held her arms. Her blue eyes wide with fear as the hole from his Ki was inches away from her.

She saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since Namek, she opened her mouth and tought

' _How could you do this?' She thought ' What drove you to be like this again?''_

She chased him in her capsule plane carrying her friends in it too, she felt her heart pound as she flew in desperation to get answers or maybe to stop his madness, she didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she had to see him.

She had had no idea that she was using his power to try and destroy Buu, he thought he would destroy Buu along with himself. He thought of Bulma and Trunks as he made the ultimate sacrifice.

 _ **Now why'd you die on me?  
No words will come now.**_

Reign, far from the river  
Reign, far from the garden, oh…

The flowers at Capsule Corp that Bulma kept in her room wilted and died in that moment and fel to the floor almost in symbolism of the loss of Vegeta.

Bulma didn't get to see Vegeta, she felt the electrical wave in the Capsule 'plane and she crashed it into the desert, the surge of pain in her chest overwhelmed her and she knew he was gone from this world and her questions would remain unanswered.

She held her chest unable to move or function, when they got to Kami's look out she began to question Vegeta's action. Why had he become evil again? She would have that question for the rest of her life, sadly that life was about to end by Buu's hands.

….

Vegeta had been brought to life in order to defeat Buu and help Kakarot fight Buu as the Saiyan warrior was not enough alone. When in battle the other Saiyan warrior yelled at him.

" Don't you understand that everyone is dead even Bulma."

Vegeta stared out in shock at the his words, his sacrifice had not mattered it had done nothing to protect his world.

 _ **WHERE DID YOU GO?**_

She was gone, he wanted to protect her, his sacrifice had not worked, it had not saved anyone.. He had let something precious slip through his hand because of his selfishness, he felt motivated to defeat Buu in order to get her back, but even when he got her back he knew nothing would be the same.

 _ **I never wanted to be in this place, where you had to leave me cold  
I never wanted to be in this place, did you have to leave me cold?**_

It took everything to defeat Buu, they had wished everyone back that had been killed, they used Earth energy to kill the beast. Vegeta even spoke an impassioned speech to the Earth people to make them give up their energy.

 _ **Reign, far from the river (please release me)  
Reign, far from the garden, oh…**_

He heard her shout, through the linked connections that had been created for all of them, how much she loved him.

He wondered how she could love him after what he'd done. He felt shame and guilt about his actions, images flashed through his mind that hunted him to the core, his own Ki had almost killed her.

 _ **You won't suffer**_

They returned to Kami's lookout and Trunks ran to him and hugged him and Vegeta felt in awe by how easily Trunks came to him after everything, how happy he was to see him. His eyes met her eyes as she smiled and held up her up thumb, she kept her distance from him as she respected his space, but he saw something in in her eyes Vegeta saw the hurt in her eyes and he knew he would have to answer to her.

 _ **You won't suffer  
While underwater  
I'll hold you**_

He took her in his arms that day silent, he flew her home as he held Trunks in one arm, Trunks had fallen asleep as he had done a lot today and had used most of his KI on fighting Buu.

" Why did you do it Vegeta? Why did hurt all of those people?" Bulma asked lowly

" I'll explain when we get home." Vegeta replied lowly

' _Yes you'll hate me for my words, but I was never worthy of you in the first place.'_

 _ **So why'd you cry, my love  
I never wanted sorrow or pain  
Yet here we are!**_

They got back to the Capsule Corporation and they both put Trunks to bed, Bulma was just happy to have her son here safe and sound and smiled watching him sleep for a moment resting peacefully. Vegeta took her hand and led her from Trunk's room to the living room and sat her down on their chair.

" Bulma… the reason I did those things.. Its simple really and I know it will make you hate me, but it was because I wanted to be the man I used to be before a you gave me this life. I wanted to be free from emotion as I thought it made me weak, I wanted to have my old strength.. Yet I was wrong that old me ...That man didn't have something to protect, it was that will to protect you and Trunks that brought me back. I know what I have now." Vegetea explained struggling with his emotional state.

" Did you resent me and Trunks that much? I always knew you felt that way, but I never thought it would drive you to do that…" Bulma replied upset

" Resentment? I was never worthy of what you gave me, love, compassion understanding, I never felt worthy of it. "

Bulma moved away from him in hurt and angry, he pulled her back into his arms.

" Promise me you'll never become that again..I don't want to feel your death again." Bulma begged upset

Vegeta didn't want to be that man again not now, he'd given into a darkness that he had never quite let go off, he knew he needed this family as they would help guide him. He wished he'd seen it before that Babadi manipulative his dark heart into living again. She had felt him die which told him how deep her bond was with him, even without Ki she felt his life fleeting and disappearing from this world.

" I won't die again ever."

Bulma felt tear in her eyes and she let them slipped down her cheek.

" Why are you crying? " Vegeta asked concerned

" I'm just happy to have you back by my side. "

He feel silent and pulled her into his arms, he pulled her chin up with a gentle undid her scarf and licked her neck.

" I will never leave your side again, now tell me what do I have offer you in order to gain your hand in marriage?" Vegeta asked curious

" The most expensive engagement ring in West City." She sighed in delight

Vegeta moved in to kiss her neck as his hands held her tight.

" I was going to make you buy it with the tournament winnings, but now I'm making you earn the money.. Your going to be my personal security until you earn enough to buy me that ring."

"What if I don't want to give up my job after that."

Bulma escaped his grip and turned around.

" Then you'd be my over protective husband."

He pulled her in to kiss him with passion, it was easy fir her to let go off her pain and hurt toward him killing again. She loved him too much to hold onto such things, she understood him better now and would forever understand him..

..

He brushed her hair as she slept in his strong arms, he looked over her beautiful face, he'd never take this for granted again, no one would take this from him again, no one would hurt his princess or his heir again.

 _ **I will never let you leave my mind.**_

Things slipped back to normal after that, Vegeta trained to his hearts content while Bulma worked a way in her lab and planned out her perfect wedding day, it wasn't as if things hadn't changed though, Vegeta I'm private was more open and caring to but never in public.

…

 **Epilogue**

There was on last thing to do to make them an official family.

Bulma stood beside her husband in front of a priest holding Vegeta's hands, she smiled with a radiance of happiness, Trunks stood at his father's side as Goku stood beside Bulma's side grinning like an idiot which annoyed Vegeta.

Vegeta forgot that moron l as she kissed him in front of everyone, that was when that clown laughed.

Bulma stood on his shoes and Vegeta crossed his arms and grinned pleased at his new wife as she slapped her idiot friend and yelled at him. He wasn't good with social events like this, so all he did was sit back in silence, he let Bulma have her fun as she understood that how things would be. Although that didn't stop her from making him dance with her from their first dance, he knew it was a tradition he was happy to pre-take in, even if he hated dancing he couldn't help but smile at her stunning beauty.

They were married and that was all that mattered. They would be together for the rest of their lives and nothing would tear them apart again.

Then again years later neither of them could predict that a God of Destruction would show up at Bulma's 38th birthday,but that's a story for another day.

End


End file.
